This invention relates to track systems for adjustably mounting wall hangings and other objects on structures such as interior walls or ceilings having uneven surfaces.
Paintings, prints, pictures, and other wall hangings are typically mounted on residential and commercial wall surfaces by a hook or other securing device which penetrates the wall surface. To reposition the wall hanging at some other location on the wall surface, it is necessary to remove and reposition the securing device. The removal of hooks or nails from the wall causes damage to the wall surface and creates, unsightly holes which must be filled and refinished or hidden from view by another wall hanging. Also, if the wall structure is not strong enough to support heavier wall hangings, it is necessary to attach the securing de-vice to the upright studs within the wall. This restricts the horizontal placement of the wall hanging to the vicinity of a wall stud.
Track systems have been developed to allow a user to position a wall hanging in a variety of locations on a wall surface without the need for individual hooks or nails. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,342,014 to Wilson, describes a display system for artwork which uses a moulding bracket attached to the top of a wall and a plurality of vertical display units attached to and slidable along the moulding bracket.
However, this prior art display system does not facilitate convenient horizontal movement of the vertical display units. A user must first loosen the screws that couple the vertical bar with the horizontal bar before the vertical bar can be moved horizontally within the horizontal bar. This display system also fails to compensate for an uneven wall, since the horizontal track is mounted directly onto the wall. This could result in the horizontal track being crooked when mounted. Further, since wall hangings are to be mounted on the vertical display units using a mounting brace secured at the back of the picture, regular wall hangings having wire attachments cannot be accommodated by the display system.
There is accordingly a need for a track system which allows wall hangings to be suspended evenly on an irregular wall surface, and easily repositioned at various positions on a wall without damaging the wall surface. There is also a need for a track system which can be used in association with conventionally wire hung wall hangings.
The present invention is directed to a track system for adjustably mounting objects on a structure having an uneven surface, comprising an elongated track dimensioned to extend along the surface, and a plurality of longitudinally spaced connectors extending between the track and the surface for rigidly coupling the track to the surface and aligning the track in a straight line offset from the surface, each of the connectors being individually adjustable in length so as to compensate for local irregularities in the surface. The connectors preferably comprise an adjustor of adjustable length couplable to the track, and a fastener for fastening the adjustor to the structure. The adjustor may comprise a threaded sleeve and a pivotal foot extending from one end thereof having a flat bottom surface for bearing against the surface. The track preferably comprises a back wall assembly and a front cover shaped to cover the back wall assembly. The back wall assembly preferably comprises a plurality of movable wall sections and a series of longitudinally spaced apertures sized to fit the adjustors, the wall sections being movable during installation so as to align one of the apertures with a wall stud or other solid supporting structure. The back wall assembly may comprise a tie bar having a magnet mounted thereon, and the cover may comprise a magnetic portion for contacting the magnet when the cover is fitted onto the back wall assembly.